Drivesuit/Uprising
and Nathan Lambert wearing redesigned Drivesuits.]] Drivesuits are specialized designed to interface with the Jaeger and protect the body of the Ranger from injury sustained during battle with a Kaiju.Pacific Rim: UprisingPacific Rim (film) History Drivesuits were originally designed without uniformity, and often reflected the design of the Ranger's Jaegers. Components making up the suit were designed apart and were often attached prior to entering the Conn-Pod. Pilots were helped into their armor by Drivesuit technicians in the Drivesuit Room, where magnetic interfaces for the spine and boots of the armor were outfitted to the pilot. "Next Generation" Drivesuits used by pilots and cadets in 2035 appear to have been designed in tandem with the updated Conn-Pod for a simpler interface. The removal of relay gel allows Drivesuits interact in the Conn-Pod primarily through holograms. Their magnetized boots to keep the pilot in stable inside the cockpit with the removal of the cradle. In accordance with the restructuring of Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Drivesuits follow a basic design template and only vary in color. Specifications Drift Helmet Drivesuit helmets were constructed with an interior carbon weave sensor frame, which increases Drift transmission speeds. The redesign of the Drivesuit helmets provides a stronger neural connection between co-pilots and a lower latency connection to their Jaegers.Jake Pentecost Character Poster Chest Plate The armor plating of a Drivesuit contains an electrocardiogram and bio-monitors, which makes it possible for a pilot’s life signs and body signature to be tracked.Amara Namani Character Poster Fusion Armor Telemetry receivers on the Drivesuit connect wirelessly through amplified sensors in the Conn-Pod, transmitting Jaeger damage to corresponding pain transmitters in the suit for greater force feedback in combat. When the Jaeger takes a hit during Kaiju engagement, the pilot feels it too. Holo Gauntlet Holo-projector for the Jaeger mirroring and real-time weapon system monitors. The haptic sensor array in the fingers lets pilots feel the force of a punch to provide accurate tactile feedback. Hip Bolt Made from composite carbon alloy with equilibrium stabilizes. The system replaces the heavier and magnetic limb locks from the previous generation of Drivesuit armor.Ryochi Hatayama Character Poster Maglev Boot Boots connect through a holo-maglev system for full body motion capture. This greatly increases the capabilities of the pilot, enabling more fluid and accurate fighting style that can push the Kaiju menace with both upper and lower body attacks.Nathan Lambert Character Poster Gallery |-|Promotional= Jake Pentecost and Nate Lambert (EW First Look).jpg Nate Lambert (EMPIRE Magazine)-01.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-06.png Pacific Rim Uprising-07.png Pacific Rim Uprising-31.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-24.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-25.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-04.jpg Ilya and Suresh (EMPIRE Magazine)-01.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-03.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising-26.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising Pilot Posters-03.jpg|Ryochi Hatayama Character Poster Pacific Rim Uprising Pilot Posters-02.jpg|Jake Pentecost Character Poster Pacific Rim Uprising Pilot Posters-01.jpg|Amara Namani Character Poster Pacific Rim Uprising Pilot Posters-04.jpg|Nate Lambert Character Poster Pacific Rim Uprising (Teaser Poster)-06.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising John Boyega Poster.png Mei Lin Gao Poster-01.png Mei Lin Gao Poster-02.jpg |-|Screenshots= - Gipsy Avenger= Jake_Pentecost-20.png Jake_Pentecost-09.png Jake_Pentecost-11.png|Jake gives a Pentecost-lite speech Jake_Pentecost-12.png Jake_Pentecost-17.png Jake_Pentecost-21.png Jake_Pentecost-22.png Jake_Pentecost-24.png Jake_Pentecost-18.png Jake_Pentecost-13.png Jake_Pentecost-14.png Jake_Pentecost-16.png|Jake and Nate arm Gipsy Avenger. Jake_Pentecost-19.png Jake_Pentecost-25.png Jake_Pentecost-23.png Jake_Pentecost-26.png Jake_Pentecost-15.png Nate_Lambert-03.png Nate_Lambert-04.png Nate_Lambert-01.png Nate_Lambert-02.png Drivesuit (Uprising)-01.png Drivesuit (Uprising)-02.png }} |-|Behind the Scenes= Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-01.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-02.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-03.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-04.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-05.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-06.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-07.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-08.jpg Pr2 1 1280.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-09.jpg Drivesuit_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-10.jpg |-|Concept Art= Drivesuit (Uprising) Concept-05.jpg Drivesuit (Uprising) Concept-04.jpg Drivesuit (Uprising) Concept-03.jpg Drivesuit (Uprising) Concept-02.jpg Drivesuit (Uprising) Concept-01.jpg Notes References